role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Fergus McKill
Fergus McKill (ファーガス マキル Fāgasu Makiru) is a Quandasian bounty hunter, an associate of DaspletoMask's and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Fergus McKill is a deadly alien cowboy who while appearing very comical and bumbling is no less evil. He seems to really like killing (it's in the name) and is very trigger-happy and tends to talk a lot. History Backstory Prior to joining DaspletoMask, Fergus McKill was born as the middle child of seven Quandasians. Back in his day, he wanted to be a sheriff and eventually did become one, but he grew bored of the job and became an outlaw instead, as he found that more fun. He spread terror through out the years and eventually landed himself a job working for DaspletoMask. Debut: The Hawk Who Came to Town Fergus McKill first appeared in RP where he was dispatched by DaspletoMask to cover for him as he was making his escape. Fergus McKill then appeared to interrupt PteraMask's fight and shot at her with his guns. As PteraMask regained herself and saw her opponent, Fergus McKill then opened fire again, although this time PteraMask flew up in the air to avoid. PteraMask and Fergus McKill then fought some more; as the two dueled, a hawk can be seen perching on a tree, observing the battle. Fergus McKill and PteraMask then trade blows, firing at one another. As they continued to fight, Fergus McKill then used his Reverse Bullets on PteraMask, sending her backwards. Fergus McKill then got out his Kabloomer and got ready to shoot at PteraMask, only then for the Vault Dweller from Another Universe to open fir a missile at him. Then HawkMask appeared, firing his Hawk Disc at him, sending Fergus McKill flying around uncontrollably for about a minute. Once Fergus McKill landed back down, the three had a shoot out against Fergus McKill, though he was finally defeated by Vault Dweller's shotgun attack and HawkMask's Hawk Neon Beam, taking him down. Abilities & Weapons * Guns: Fergus McKill is armed with two laser guns that he can use to fire at his opponents. They can fire out a barrage of lasers and are very explosive. * Reverse Bullets: Fergus McKill has a special kind of ammo that he can use to fire out from his guns. These energy bullets when hitting the target can make the victim move only in reverse. This can only be lifted following Fergus McKill's defeat or demise. * Teleportation: Fergus McKill can teleport place to place, though it appears to be rather limited. * Extraordinary Jumper: Fergus McKill can jump up to high heights. * Durability: Fergus McKill is shown to be surprisingly very durable, being able to survive a missile and some energy attacks done at him all at once. * Kabloomer: Fergus McKill's ultimate weapon; a futuristic Blunderbuss-type weapon that is able to deliver powerful blasts and can create massive explosions. While Fergus McKill exaggerated how much damage it could do, it still is very dangerous, being able to level a city in just a few shots. Trivia * Fergus McKill dates from a drawing Gallibon the Destroyer made back in 2010. * He appears to look similar to the Rodians from the Star Wars series. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Kaijin Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Original Characters Category:Becoming Evil